Whisper in the Wind
by storyteller41
Summary: Something unexpected. A twist of fate. Please Read and Review all chapters. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**Whisper in the Wind **

All of the usual disclaimers do apply. I do not own any of the characters except those that aren't in the show.

This is my first attempt at a fanfiction piece so please read and review.

**Chapter 1**

Sue wasn't sure when she stopped loving Jack. Her friend/roommate Lucy had always wanted them together or so she thought.

Now when they went to lunch – her and Jack – they would have these big arguments over the strangest things. Those were some of the few times she was glad she was deaf. At first, she just couldn't say no when he asked her to lunch, but after every time they were together they'd argue, she started to say no. The first time she said no to Jack she could see the look of shock on everyone's face, even Jack's. She figured that he should know why, but the look on his face told her differently. It was kind of amusing to her.

The next day she asked everybody on the team to go with her to the Deli for lunch, her treat. They all said yes, and as always happened, Jack and Sue got into an argument, this time in front of everyone. They were all talking and suddenly they heard rising voices at the other end of the table still indistinguishable but definitely angry. Then all of a sudden Sue got up from the table. She turned to the rest of the group clearly fighting back tears and said, "I'm going to go pay for the bill, then I'm going to leave so if you want anything else you'll have to pay for it yourselves. See you at home Lucy." She turned and walked away. Everybody watched as Sue paid the bill and they all saw her pained and tear streaked face. She left without turning back with her trusty golden retriever by her side.

Once they got back D got called up to see Garrett. He came back with some interesting news.

"It turns out that Sue's been a very busy woman. After she left the Deli she came back here, finished her paperwork, handed it into Garrett, asked for sick leave and asked that no one comes by the apartment except Lucy and that no one contact her in any way unless it's about the case. The earliest Sue will be back is a week; the latest she thinks she'll be back is a month. Okay, let's get to work people." Everyone stared in disbelief. Throughout the shift they all glanced at Jack.

Meanwhile Sue lay in her bedroom with her eyes closed trying not to think about the day. She knew Lucy would want to talk about it, but she didn't feel like being around anyone right then. She even locked Levi out. She fell asleep, when she woke up it was dark out. She turned on a light, it was 3:30 a.m. She looked in the mirror. She saw red puffy eyes and matted, tangled hair. Then she turned off the light and tried to go back to sleep.

**1 week later**

Lucy came into work and said, "I don't think Sue's coming back for awhile. She hasn't even been out of her room except to use the bathroom this entire week," she said to Tara, "I don't think she's eaten anything and she won't let Levi into her room either."

"Poor girl." Tara said. They went back to work.

**Another week later**

Sue came in looking pale, and tired. She had Levi with her and he looked almost as sad as she did. D came in and gave her a weak smile, "Good to have you back, Sue." She gave a little nod.

During their lunch break Bobby came up to Sue and asked, "Are you okay Sue?" She nodded. He continued, "I was wondering if you would be willing to be my tutor? I'd like to learn sign language." He said slightly embarrassed.

"Okay," Sue said, "When would you like to start?"

"This weekend. I'll pick you up and we could go someplace, uh…perhaps my place so no one will bother us. Then I'll give you a ride home."

"Sure," she said. The rest of the week went by pretty much without event. They didn't have a case to work on, so everyone was fairly bored.

**The weekend at Bobby's**

"I think we should start on the alphabet and some other basics." Sue said and proceeded to teach him. Once he had it perfect she said, "Wonderful! Is that all you really wanted to know, or would you like some more lessons?"

"I think that should be it for tonight, but maybe we could pick up where we left off tomorrow." Bobby said. Sue nodded. "Do you want to watch a movie or something before I take you home?"

"Okay," she said. They sat down on the couch together. Halfway through the movie Sue fell asleep. Her head rolled onto his shoulder. He looked at her. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful. She looked like she belonged there. Instead of watching the movie, he watched her. When he noticed the credits rolling up, he gently woke her up. She looked up with her head still on his shoulder. She sat up quickly.

"Sorry," she said, "I didn't realize I fell asleep on you."

"It's okay, I'll take you home now alright?" he asked. She nodded still very visibly embarrassed.

In the car Bobby kept glancing at her while she looked at her hands the whole time. "Thanks, Bobby." She said.

"No, thank you. Sue, I wouldn't have been able to get as far as I have without your help." He said.

"If you don't mind my asking, why do you want to learn sign language?" she asked.

"Well I won't go into details now, but let's just call it a special project. I'll see you tomorrow around the same time?"

"That sounds good."

**In the apartment**

"So, how'd it go? You got home pretty late, and you look mystified. What happened?" Lucy asked excitedly.

"It went fine. Bobby's very good to work with. He doesn't want anyone to know what we're working on, so that's all I'll say about it. We watched a movie and I fell asleep." She said.

"You look embarrassed by that, why?" Lucy asked.

"I woke up with my head on his shoulder. I could have died from embarrassment." Then with flushed cheeks she said, "We're going to continue working tomorrow night. I'm going to bed now." Lucy sat staring at her friend wondering.

**The next night at Bobby's**

"Well we're making progress. Is there anything in particular you want to learn?" Sue asked.

"Beautiful, good job, etc." he said, "The basic well-done stuff first."

"Okay," she said. After that they practiced conversations in sign. Sue also brought him a book, the Dictionary in sign language.

"Wow, this is great." Said Bobby.

"Good," said Sue. They watched another movie that night. Sue was so worried about falling asleep, that she couldn't concentrate on the movie.

"Sue, what's the matter?" Bobby asked after he touched her on the shoulder so she'd look at him.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking." She said.

"About what?"

"To be honest," she said shyly, "I'm worried about falling asleep on you again."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Tonight's session was great Lucy. He loved the book I got him. We watched another movie and I was so worried about falling asleep that I couldn't pay attention, but he noticed something was bothering me so we just talked instead." Sue said.

"Sounds like you had a good time." said Lucy with a big smirk on her face.

"We were only doing what he asked me to do. It's not like it was a date or anything Luce."

"Well, you two would make a pretty cute couple." she said smiling broadly.

"You know I thought you wanted me to be with Jack, you know the dark haired wonder." she said saying the second part sarcastically.

"Well, I did, until he started treating you like that. You know, if I hadn't seen it for myself, I probably wouldn't have believed it." She said.

"Goodnight Luce. I'm going to bed." Sue said. The problem wasn't that she forgot Jack, the problem was forgetting him. Lucy was right, he shouldn't treat her like that, but remembering the dark hair and dark brown eyes that used to make her melt; she couldn't just very well forget him just like that even though she wanted to. She turned to Levi, her trusty golden retriever. "What do you think boy? Can we just forget him?" Levi looked at her pityingly. _How can I? _She thought. _Especially when he's in charge a lot of the time. What can I do? _She laid down and went to sleep.

**The Next Day**

In the bullpen everyone was busy at work. They had just gotten a new case. Everybody was too busy to notice anybody really except for Lucy. She was watching Bobby watch Sue, who was oblivious of either watching her. When Bobby caught Lucy looking at them, she just smiled knowingly. _The tall Aussie has fallen for our fair, blonde Sue._ Lucy thought. _They really would make a cute couple._

At the start of the lunch period Jack asked Sue out to lunch. "NO!" she shouted. "I mean no thank you." she said quietly. Everyone had just stared at her when she shouted like that. That wasn't like Sue, she was usually the calmest person in the group. Jack left angrily. He was embarrassed.

Bobby waited until everyone else had left and then went over to talk to Sue. "Are you alright Sue? You don't seem quite like yourself today." he said.

"I'm fine. I'll tell everyone my apologies when they get back. Maybe I just didn't get a very good night sleep last night." she said. She sighed. It was going to be a long day.

"Do you want me to bring you back something, Sue?" he asked.

"No thanks," she said, "I'm fine. I guess I'm just a little edgy today."

"It's okay to have an off day," he said gently, "everyone has them."

"Thanks," said Sue, "I think right now I'll just keep working. I'm not hungry anyways." She watched as the tall man with light brown hair left. _He's pretty cute._ She found herself thinking. _Stop that. It's not like he's interested in you. _She went back to work. _I have to keep myself preoccupied to stop thinking silly thoughts._

After lunch Garrett came in. "We just got word that the suspected terrorist has moved officially to D.C.," he said, "Not only that, he just got married. How about our favorite fake married couple in the group go back undercover."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." said Sue.

"Sue's right. My girlfriend just came up from Chicago. She doesn't know I'm an FBI agent and she'd be curious if I suddenly wasn't around for a while. Especially since we live together." Jack said.

"Any other takers? Sue's the perfect wife since she can lip-read. Myles?" Myles shook his head.

"Sorry, I'm busy. It seems I have a late night rendezvous with thirty-six tapes to see if our friendly suspected terrorist is the same in all."

"D's out. He's married and Donna would kill him if he pretended to be married to someone else." said Bobby. D nodded in agreement.

"That leaves Bobby, what do you say Crash?" asked Jack.

"I don't have any pressing engagements. It's okay with me, if it's okay with you Sue." Bobby said.

"Alright, I'll do it. So when do we move in?" Sue asked.

"Tomorrow." Garrett said. "We have it all arranged." Bobby and Sue looked at each other. _Okay_, thought Sue, _I can do this. I hope._

"I guess we'll have to have an "official" divorce and remarriage of Sue from Jack to Bobby." said Lucy.

**That Night**

Sue was packing and thinking. She didn't notice Lucy behind her, watching because her hearing dog was out of the room. Lucy tapped Sue on the shoulder. Sue jumped. She wasn't expecting that. "Out of one marriage and into another." Lucy said teasingly.

"Well, Jack couldn't do it, he's got another live-in girlfriend to worry about. Can you imagine someone you live with or date not knowing what you do for a living?" Sue asked more to herself than to Lucy.

"No, I can't." Lucy said. The dark haired, dark skinned woman left thinking about that. Sue was a little worried, a little excited, and a little scared. She didn't know what to expect with Bobby. She figured she and 'Crash' wouldn't argue as much as she and 'Sparky', but what did she know. She'd have to find out the next day. She turned in.

**The Next Day**

Sue arrived at work with Lucy the same time as usual. When she entered Bobby was already there and everyone except Jack and Bobby started humming the wedding march and throwing confetti. "Seriously you guys." Sue laughed. They were to "move in" that night. Once again Jack asked Sue to lunch. She could tell he was trying to brace against the expected "no." "Yes," said Sue, "I think we have some very important things to discuss."

"Alright, let's go." said Jack, obviously happy. Bobby watched them in disbelief. He hadn't heard the conversation, but knew that Jack went over there to ask Sue to lunch and saw them leave together.

After the lunch break Sue and Jack came back laughing and smiling. "So, did you two get things worked out then?" asked Lucy.

"Yes," said Sue, "we worked things out, so there's nothing sour between us. We've got an understanding. Now, I've got some preparing to do. You're going to have the place to yourself once again for a couple days. Bobby? Can I talk to you?" Sue asked.

"Sure Sue," he said, "What's on your mind?"

"We're going to have to discuss our story and I was thinking we could do some more work on your special project."

"That's sounds good, Sue." Bobby said. They both went back to work. During their shift they'd each glance at each other and smile. Lucy had a lot of fun watching both of them.

Once their official shift was over Myles said, "Once again it's time for Aardvark Moving Company to go to work. Let's move out."

Garrett had filled them in on the suspected couple. The wife loved animals, she trained dogs to be guide dogs for blind people. She was also with the airline company. She came home every night at 7 with just enough time to fix dinner for when her husband came home at 8. He worked for a construction company and was suspected also of drug trafficking. The FBI was still unsure if they were working together or if the wife knew nothing about it.

**That Night**

That night Sue and Bobby sat on the couch in their new home. They discussed what story they'd tell of how they met and fell in love. "In the last marriage assignment," said Sue, "Jack told them that he picked me up in a bar. I said through friends, but both of those don't seem right.

"I can't see you in a bar. We could say that we met at work, but I don't know what we'd say for where we worked. Why don't we work on some sign for awhile and maybe it will come to one of us." Bobby said. Sue nodded. They worked on it until almost midnight. "I think we should probably turn in." Sue nodded as she yawned.

"I'll tell you in the morning if I think of anything." Sue said. Bobby said ok and they headed upstairs. They'd already worked out sleeping arrangements so there was no need to think of that. In the morning they went to work.

"So how was your first day of living together?" Lucy asked. Sue just rolled her eyes. "I'll take that as a good sign." Lucy said smilingly. They went to work.

**That Night**

"I've got it." said Sue, "an idea about how we met. Tell me if you think it's good or not okay?" Bobby nodded. "Okay, we could say that we met in Australia at the summer Olympics. I went there to visit a cousin who ran the medley relay and you could be there for the Olympics also and we met in a restaurant that we both visited at the same time. It's not a great idea, but it's the only one we have right now."

"I think that's a great idea. I know of a great restaurant where we could have met too. It's a place called Paramount.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

At the Bullpen the next day Sue informed Garrett and the rest of the unit that she and Bobby were having dinner with their neighbors. "That's great Sue," said Lucy. They continued working and once again Lucy had fun watching Bobby watch Sue.

**That Night**

Sue and Bobby walked over to the neighbors' house. Rob Hayes and Doris Doyle Hayes met them at the door. "We were thinking that, if it's okay with you, we could go to this club that we really like. We thought it'd be a good place for us all to go together, and Sue, it should be bright enough that you should be able to read lips, but dark enough to keep it mysterious." Doris said. Bobby and Sue looked at each other. They turned back and nodded. "Great! We'll go after dinner."

Inside the house they sat down at the dinner table. "So, how did you two meet?"

"They just sat down. Can't you let them eat a bit of food first? Believe me, she's going to want your whole life story with all of the romantic details." Rob said.

"That's all right," Bobby said, "We'd be glad to tell you all about it. Sue and I met at Paramount in Australia. We were both there taking a break from watching the Olympics. I thought Sue was quite beautiful the first time I saw her. It was love at first sight for me; I don't know about Sue."

"I thought Bobby was cute, but it was love at second sight for me." Sue said.

"How romantic. Isn't that romantic Rob?" Doris said and Rob nodded, "If you're ready, you can change and then follow us to the club." Sue and Bobby went back to their house and changed. Sue changed into a 'little black dress' and put up her hair. She came out and waited for Bobby.

"Wow Sue, you look great." Bobby said.

"So do you. I don't think I should bring Levi. He'll be upset about it, but I don't think it's a good place for him." Sue said.

"I'll make sure to look out for you. With the way you look, I don't think I'll be able to look at anything else." Bobby said. Sue blushed.

**At the Club**

They arrived at 7:00 pm. It was karaoke night. Rob and Doris went up and sang. When they came back to where Bobby and Sue were sitting, they all got up and danced. Doris got Sue to stand in a certain spot and told her not to move. Then she brought Bobby to the same spot and told him not to move. She had a camera with her and posed Bobby and Sue and took pictures. "Okay, look up." Doris said. They looked up and saw a sign that said 'Kissing spot.' Bobby and Sue looked at each other. They knew that their neighbors would know something was up if they didn't kiss. Bobby leaned down and Sue stood up on her toes and put her arms around his neck. They pressed their lips together.

The kiss was sweet. They saw a flash of light and looked to see a camera other than Doris taking their picture. They danced for a while again and then Bobby said, "Rob, Doris, it's been fun, but we really should be leaving." Sue nodded in agreement.

"I'm getting quite tired." said Sue. They went to their home; they'd stayed at the club until about 11 p.m.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Lucy came in all excited. "Look what I found this morning," She said, "I was just reading the newspaper when I saw this." She pointed to a picture of Bobby and Sue kissing at the club. She showed it to Tara first and then went around to everyone else in the bullpen. Jack's eyes opened wide.

Myles said, "It seems as if our lovely Miss Thomas and the debonair Bobby are cozier than we realized." As soon as he finished speaking Sue and Bobby showed up. "Well if it isn't the couple in love. Here we all thought that it was only pretend…"

Lucy interrupted with, "And then we saw this." She showed the picture of them kissing. Sue blushed and Bobby shook his head.

"You can't even see the sign Doris made us stand under. She brought us over and had us stand under a sign saying 'Kissing Spot.' Doris was watching us; we couldn't very well leave without kissing without Doris thinking something suspicious."

"That is right," Sue said, "As it is, they invited us over again tonight. I suggested our place for dessert. Hopefully Bobby won't eat it before Rob and Doris come over." She said looking pointedly at Jack. He raised up his hands in surrender. Myles had found that all thirty six tapes had the same suspected terrorist. Sue read the lips of the people in eighteen of the tapes before lunch. Bobby looked around and made sure no one was watching. He went over to Sue and signed _Hungry_? Sue nodded. They went to lunch.

"Can you believe that our picture got into the newspaper?" He said, "That's just crazy. I'm never gonna hear the end of it."

"I'm never going to hear any of it." Sue said smiling at him. _Goodness he's cute, even when he's mad and he's a good kisser. Stop that; it was part of the undercover assignment. He couldn't possibly be interested in me like that._

"Yeah, I guess that's true. Sorry Sue; it's just I'm used to being the one doing the joking, not the one who is the joke." Bobby said. _She has such a beautiful smile. She's a wonderful woman and to be truthful to myself I wouldn't mind kissing her again. I really like her._

"I understand Bobby, but you can't let this get you so upset. It will be much better if you don't let get to you. If you don't they'll just go after you more and more. It's kind of hard to do, but just laugh it off. Show them that nothing can get to you. Once you do that, they'll start leaving you alone. It might take a little while, but just be patient. Did that help you any?" she asked.

"Yeah it did. Thanks Sue," said Bobby, "We better get back."

**Back in the Bullpen**

Sue went back to reading the lips of the people on the last eighteen tapes. She was exhausted by the time she was done. "I think I've found something," She announced. Everyone stopped what they were doing and gave her their undivided attention. "Rob Hayes, who we now know is also known as Kalib Hebsad, has made an interesting statement on this video. He just gave out coordinates to three major places in the DC area."

Jack took over, "It looks like our buddy Rob is into more than just drug trafficking. Sue also found that he uses his wife's airline as a means to transport known people on our terrorist watch list. Also it looks as if he might be in charge of a sleeper cell possibly paying for it with the money he gets from smuggling drugs into the country. Tara, see if you can find out if he and his wife were on it together by accessing their home computer. D, Myles, and I will follow each of their movements more closely. Sue and Bobby, go play host and hostess to your guests. Let's get to it, people." just as finished saying that Ted Garrett, their head supervisor walked in.

"Bobby, Sue in my office, now!" he said forcefully. The whole team looked at each other unsure as to what was the cause, and then they remembered the newspaper picture Lucy had found.

**In Garrett's Office**

They went into his office and he shut the door behind them. "What do you two have to say about this? Your mission is to find out about these two, not go clubbing and making out. Either you two shape up or I'll have to think of a way of punishment." he said angrily.

"C'mon mate; it's not what it looks like. Doris had us stand under a 'Kissing Spot' sign and we couldn't very well not kiss pretending to be married and all without them getting suspicious. We saw a flash of light and saw it wasn't Doris' camera, but I had no idea that it was a reporter. I don't know what else to say except I'm sorry, but it was part of the undercover." Bobby said a little heatedly.

"Sue, what's your say in all this?"

"Bobby's right. We couldn't very well get away with not kissing under the 'Kissing Spot' sign without them thinking something was going on. It was either that or blow our cover right there." Sue said.

"Okay, you guys are dismissed. By the way, you make a cute couple," said Garrett smiling broadly. Sue and Bobby looked at each other. That wasn't something they were expecting at all. "Go to your dessert party." They left.

"That was maybe the weirdest thing he's ever said. I wonder if the bloke's lost his marbles." Bobby said. _Although I think we make a cute couple too._ He said in his head.

"I don't know, but it's not every day you get a compliment like that, let alone from Ted Garrett. _See he thinks the idea of us together is crazy. If only…_ They went back to their place and made dessert each thinking their own little thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

While they were making dessert, Levi came bounding in knocking some flour over onto Bobby. "Right-o. Looks like I'm going to have to clean up a bit first." he said after Sue stopped laughing.

"Actually Bobby, I think the flour quite improves your look." Sue said with a glint in her eyes.

"Oh do you now?" he said and flung a little bit of flour into her face. Once she could see again he said, "What do you know? It improves your look too." A small flour fight ensued. Once they got done laughing they finished dessert and both went up and changed.

The doorbell rang and they both went to get it after Levi warned Sue. They went and ate dessert. "Wow Sue, this is amazing." Doris said.

"Thanks, Bobby actually helped, which is a wonder it still tastes as good as it does." She said smiling playfully at Bobby.

"Hey now, just what do you think your saying? I made a tremendous contribution to helping you make this." he said indignantly.

"You're doing a better job of making it go away, that's for sure. I'd better get some more." Sue said.

"That sounds a little like us. I won't let Rob near the kitchen for fear of what he'll do to our food. Do you want some help Sue?" asked Doris. Sue nodded and Doris went into the kitchen with her. "Sue, I didn't want say anything in front of Rob because I didn't want him to know I was up to something. I told Rob it was a little strange that you two hesitated under the 'Kissing Spot' especially since most newly weds would gladly do it in a heartbeat's chance. So, he did some digging. He didn't find anything about a Bobby Manning wedding, however; he did find an article written by a Darcy Di'Angelo about him. It had a picture of your 'husband' and said that he worked for the FBI. He told me to be careful in case you were too. I don't know what to do," She said, "I'm afraid of Rob. There are some things I found out about him; things that scare me, but if we don't get back in there with dessert soon he'll come looking for me." She cried.

"Don't worry," said Sue, "We'll figure something out." They went back out with the rest of the desserts. "It's a good thing I have more dessert here, otherwise this would end way too early." Sue said smiling brightly. Bobby looked at her. He could tell something was different, but he couldn't quite place what it was. They ate their dessert talking small talk. Then the Hayes went home. "Goodnight." called Sue and Bobby together.

**In the Living Room**

"Bobby," Sue said once they entered the living room, "They know we're FBI agents. Doris told me that Rob found an article that Darcy wrote about you. We have to get Doris away from Rob and get her to tell us what she knows." Bobby nodded in agreement. They formulated a plan. Since there was nothing else that could be done for the moment, they worked some more on sign language. _He knows a lot more than he knew a few days ago, that's definitely a good thing. I think he might even know more than Jack. I wonder what his secret project is. _Thought Sue.

**The Next Morning**

Bobby and Sue went over to Doris Hayes' house after they knew that Rob left for work and that Doris had the day off. They rang the doorbell and she opened the door. "Bobby Manning, Sue Thomas, FBI, we'd like to ask you a few questions." Bobby said.

"Of course," said Doris, "Come on in." She looked really tired, like she'd barely gotten any sleep.

"You started talking to me yesterday, saying that you were afraid of your husband. Can you tell us why?" Sue asked.

"He scares me because after he found out you were FBI he got furious. He started throwing things. I also found some disturbing things. I found documents that I'll give to you. They contain payment, process, and delivery of drugs including cocaine, marijuana, and other things I think might be drugs that I've never heard of before. A couple of weeks ago, he was sneaking around, lying to me about where he was and where he was going. I thought he was cheating on me, so I followed him. He went into this big warehouse with a bunch of containers. Here's the address and the documents. I looked in one of the containers and found cocaine. I didn't know what he was doing and I'd never seen him so furious before. If he finds out I talked to you, I'm afraid he'll kill me." She gave them the piece of paper with the address and the documents and started crying. "I don't know if he's involved in anything else or not, but please, you have to stop him."

"We're certainly gonna try. We're gonna check out these things you've given us. We'll be in touch." said Bobby and got D on the phone. They went into work and showed the piece of paper and documents. The team went to work on them at once.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm going to need some more reviews to tell me what you're thinking about this story.

**Chapter 6**

The team followed the lead that they were given. They found the big warehouse and drugs just like Doris said they would. They went and picked up Rob and took him into custody. He told his part in all of it, but he was smiling. "Why are you smiling?" asked Jack.

"Because you guys think just because you've got me, the plan will come to a halt. I'm just a small fish in a big pond. You've got me, so what? You'll still feel the pain and devastation in your country just with my small part missing. Go ahead… Put me in jail, in prison, wherever. You're not going to get anything else out of me!" He said and clamped his mouth shut.

Jack left and said, "He's not going to give us anything else. We'd better see what else we can find." They all started working hurriedly again.

"I think I've broken the code," Tara said, "at least the part that says when it's going to happen. Whatever they're planning, it's set for a week after tomorrow. We've got a little bit of time, but just the same I think we should hurry." They all started working again diligently. Sue looked up and caught Jack staring at her. He blushed and went back to looking at the paperwork on his desk. Then as she swept a look around the room she saw Bobby staring at her too, but when she caught him he winked at her. _What is going on? _She thought to herself. _Oh well, better get a hurry on this if I want to get home sometime this century. _

"Okay everybody, let's take a break." Said Jack after they'd been working for six hours straight. They all got up and stretched. After a fifteen minute break they went back to work. They all knew it was going to be a long night. Jack had to sneak away to call his girlfriend and tell her that he'd be home late. They checked out the three coordinates that Sue found on the tape and set up surveillance for each of them. They'd watch them closely for the next few days while still checking out other leads. They worked for another two hours before they all decided to call it a night and start first thing in the morning. Lucy and Sue stayed up for one more hour talking, but then they went to bed.

**The Next** **Morning**

"Hey Bobby," Lucy asked, "can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure thing Sheila, I'll be there in a minute," He said and headed toward her, "What can I do for you?"

"Let's go out into the hallway for a minute so nobody can hear or see what we're saying," He followed her out of the room, "I know that Jack has a girlfriend, but is he still in love with Sue?"

Bobby debated on how to answer for a minute and then said, "We really don't talk about things like that. From his reaction to her, I'd say he might be, but I can't be sure. Why? Does Sue love him?"

"She used to have some strong feelings for him, but she doesn't anymore. She said she gets too many mixed messages with guys and him especially. She told me last night before we went to bed that she was an old fashioned kind of girl and needed the guy to make the first move. Then she asked if men were men or sponges," Lucy laughed, "Anyways, my point is, she's not into Jack like that so there's a chance for you. I've noticed you two have become closer lately and I've noticed you watching her. Tell her how you feel soon or I'll tell her that I think that men are sponges." Bobby stared at her with his eyes wide. _What is she saying? She knows I like Sue, but is she trying to hint to me that Sue likes me too?_ His thoughts raced and were in a jumbled mess.

"So are you saying you're done playing matchmaker for Sue and Jack?" he asked curiously.

"Yep. Now I'm playing matchmaker for you and Sue. Don't mess it up!" She said poking him in the chest, "We'd better get back in and get to work." She led the way back into the Bullpen, both of them thinking seriously about what she said.

"I think we need to check out that warehouse again. More shipments might have come in since we've last been there." Sue said. They all nodded in agreement.

**At the Warehouse**

They took their equipment and everything just in case anyone was in there who had a weapon. They all got suited up and headed inside. Once inside they heard voices. "Come on, we don't have much time. The boss said we can't have any more mistakes or he'll kill us personally." They hurried and lifted another crate into a waiting truck.

"FBI, freeze." Jack shouted as he and his heavily armed teammates headed toward them. The people stopped what they were doing and slowly turned around. "Area secure." They all gave a sigh of relief.

**In the Interrogation Room **

"Who's your boss?" asked Bobby viciously.

"Seeing as you'll never catch him, I guess I can tell you. His name is Kalib Hebsad." Said one of them.

"We've been holding him since last Thursday." Bobby said.

"That's impossible. We received orders from him just yesterday."

"How did he contact you?"

"He contacted me through email. He said everything was going according to plan." They left the room and told everyone what they'd said.

"I've already checked," said Tara, "he hasn't received any visitors nor has he gone near any computers. Somebody else is out there pretending to be him." Everybody stared at her. They knew it would have to be somebody who he was in contact with, but at the moment they were at a loss of who it could possibly be.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"I got a trace on that computer," Tara said, "You guys aren't going to believe this, the IP address is the same as when he was giving the orders."

"What does that mean in English, Tara?" asked Myles.

"It means that Rob Hayes computer is still the active one to give order to the terrorists."

"I think we need to pay Doris another visit." said Jack.

They went over to her house and were about to knock when they heard a sound. It sounded like something breaking. They looked in the window and saw Doris on the phone. They overheard her part of the conversation. "What do you mean you can't do the job? I already paid you. No, don't give me that. Rob already took the fall. Those feds don't have any idea that I'm the mastermind behind it. I don't care, either do the job or give me back my money! If you don't, I'll find you and you know what that means." She said and slammed down the phone. The agents straightened up and knocked on the door. They wouldn't be able to use what they just heard against her because she was inside her own home. She ran to the door. "Oh hi." She said sweetly. "Won't you come in? What can I do for you today?"

"You seem awfully cheerful today, Mrs. Hayes." Sue stated.

"I'm just so happy that you caught my husband, that I don't have to be afraid of him." She said.

"We're glad we could help." said Bobby.

"What can I do for you today then agents Manning and Thomas?" She asked.

"Do you have any ideas who your husband might have been conspiring with?" asked Sue.

"I have no idea. I know that he couldn't have done all of that by himself, but he's never talked about any of his buddies with me. I never really asked him about it." She said. They thanked her and left. Earlier they had put in a spy ware program into the computer. They had to catch her red-handed. They went back to the office.

**In the Bullpen**

"So, did you tell her yet?" Lucy asked Bobby when they came in.

"Tell who, what? Oh, you weren't talking to me. Sorry." said Sue and then went to her desk slightly embarrassed.

"I haven't told her anything Luce," said Bobby, "we were working on a case."

"After this case is over, you should ask her out." Lucy said.

"Lucy…" he said.

"Say no more, I'm gone." she said and went to her desk to do paperwork. Ask Sue out to lunch though, Lucy mouthed. _Actually_, thought Bobby, _I have a different idea_. He went over to Jack's desk.

"Hey Sparky, you and me haven't had lunch together in awhile mate. Wanna go?" Jack said sure and they went.

**At Lunch**

"So what's this all about Bobby?" Jack asked after they sat down.

"What, I can't ask my best mate out to lunch without there being a catch?" Bobby asked innocently.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. We haven't eaten lunch together on our lunch break for years." he said.

"At least not since that little Sheila showed up." Bobby said.

"What little Sheila would that be?" Jack asked, not putting two and two together.

"I'm talking about Sue, Sparky. We haven't eaten lunch together during work since she started working with us. I'm not complaining, I'm just saying. If you like her, you gotta tell me mate. I wouldn't want to betray ya or anything without meaning to." Bobby said seriously.

"What are you saying Bobby?" asked Jack.

"I'm saying that if you don't tell me what you feel for Sue, then I'm going to take action. You're my best friend and if you tell me that you like her romantically or love her or whatever, I'll step back even though I know you still won't make a move. But if you tell me that you don't have any romantic feelings for Sue, then I'll make my move. I gotta say, that Sheila's something else."

Jack sat there and thought seriously for a minute. "The truth is, Crash, I don't know exactly what I feel for Sue. I feel something, but I'm not sure what it is. I feel overly protective of her and it's not just because she can't hear. She's special, but you're right. I wouldn't make a move with her even if I didn't have a girlfriend and the no dating policy wasn't in place. I don't want to wreck our friendship especially since we just recently got it worked out again. Bobby, if you want to pursue Sue, you have my blessing. I can't think of anything better than my best friend with the best girl," he smiled, "I love Sue, I'll admit it to you, but it's more like she's my little sister that I have to protect at all costs." They were both glad he'd finally explained it because Jack had been confused about it too and saying it out loud helped him figure it out. They both went back to work feeling a little bit better. They both knew that Bobby would follow through.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Hey guys, you're just in time. I got a hit on the Hayes computer. She told someone, haven't found out who yet, to get things ready. She said they were moving one of the location spots. She's going to take one on her own. She's still under the guise of her husband. She said she'd take care of that one personally." Tara said as the guys came in.

"Does she say which location she'll be at?" Tara nodded, "Okay, we're going to split up and take her down there. We'll take her there first and then swing around and pick up the other ones." Jack said. They still had one more day before they were going to strike so they all went home because they were going to come back in early.

**The Next Morning**

They all got suited up and went to the first location. They got there and waited for Doris to show up. She showed up wearing a hulky coat and a baseball cap with all of her hair in it and the hood of her jacket up. "I see her. She's on the corner of 12th and Rose heading East." said Sue into the mouthpiece so that the agents could hear her. "Tara, did they hear me?"

"They haven't answered Sue." Tara said.

"I'll go find them and tell them." Sue said and left. She was heading towards where she thought the guys were when suddenly she felt a searing pain in her chest. She looked up just in time to see Doris with a gun pointed at her before it all went dark.

**In the Hospital**

"How is she? Is she alright? What happened?" Bobby and Jack asked the doctor each taking turns with a question.

"She got shot. She's lucky though, it penetrated just above her heart. A couple of centimeters lower and we wouldn't be having this discussion. She's in surgery right now, but I'll find you guys when the surgery's over. We're not sure what damage may have occurred, but I'll tell you when I know." the doctor said and walked away.

"Why would she go out of the van? She knows I hate it when she does that." Jack asked.

"I think I can answer that," said Tara as she came up to them, "She told you guys that she saw Doris, but when we didn't get a response from you guys she went out to find you to tell you. This is my fault, I should have made her stay with me." She started crying. Jack and Bobby went over and hugged her.

"It wasn't your fault. We all know how stubborn Sue can be when she puts her mind to something. Do you want to wait with us?" Jack asked and Tara nodded, "They'll let us know when they know anything." They went and sat down.

************************************************************

The doctor came out, "Who's here for Sue Thomas?" Jack, Bobby, and Tara all stood up. The rest would have been there, but they still had to catch the other terrorists. "She's in ICU. Only one person will be able to go in and see her at a time, but no one can see her until tomorrow. It turns out that the bullet punctured her left lung. We were able to remove the bullet, but she's still unconscious. It's said that people in comas are able to hear people if they just talk to them."

"Not Sue, she's deaf. She wouldn't be able to know what we were saying unless she could see our lips or see us sign to her." Tara said.

"It's still open for debate," said the doctor, "but there is a theory that they can feel as well in their coma state. She might be able to feel it if someone holds her hand and possibly understand it if you signed into her hand. It's worth a try. No one can see her right now, however; you'll have to come back tomorrow." they all left and told the rest of the team what the doctor had said.

**Sue's Dream**

Sue was in a field full of her favorite flowers. It was just this field for miles and miles in each direction. There was no one around, but she felt at peace for the most part. She wished someone was with her, but the scene in itself was beautiful. She didn't know if she wanted to wake up from this scene because it was so serene and there didn't seem to be any problems here.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: Italics indicates thoughts and bold words indicates signing.**

"Had you talked to Sue since our talk the other day?" Jack asked Bobby.

"No, I hadn't had a chance yet mate. I hope I'll get the chance." Bobby said sadly.

"Why don't you go in to her first?" Jack said. Bobby nodded and walked into ICU.

Bobby sat down next to her and held her hand. He signed into it **Hey Sue, I hope you can understand this. This is Bobby. I need you to wake up. Wake up for me Sue. Please. **"Sue, even though you can't hear me, it'll make me feel better to say it out loud. We've known each other for over three years. I've been attracted to you since day one, but getting to know you and how wonderful you are, has made me like you even more. Living with you these past few days has given me a different glimpse of you. Sue, I love you." then he gently, tenderly kissed her on the cheek.

**Sue's Dream**

Sue was still in the field of flowers when she felt something in her hand. It was sign language. Bobby was there with her. _He needs me to wake up. _Suddenly there was a rush of wind. She felt it swirl around her. Unexpectedly she heard something. "Sue, I love you." it was like a whisper, a whisper in the wind. Then she felt lips on her cheek. She decided that she had to make it out of that field of flowers, to get back to whoever it was that loved her. She couldn't give up now. Especially not after she heard a whisper in the wind.

**In the Hospital Room**

Bobby opened the door and let Jack in while letting himself out. He hardly even noticed anyone as he went to the cafeteria to get some coffee.

"Hey Sue," Jack said, "I know you can't hear me, but I thought I'd still give it a shot. Sue, you have to wake up. Wake up for me, but especially wake up for Bobby." he took her hand in his. **Wake up Sue, wake up for me. If not for me, wake up for Bobby. He's lost without you. You mean everything to him.**

He went out and had everyone else had a turn. When Bobby came back Jack asked, "Are you going to be staying with her, Crash?" Bobby nodded, "Let us know if anything changes. I'll come back later so that you can get some sleep. We'll take shifts watching over her." Bobby nodded again. Jack and everyone else left.

*************************************************************

Sue was in the field. Suddenly there was a flash of lightning that hit her right in the chest. It hurt like an explosion. She jerked awake. She was in so much pain. She would have rather stayed in the field. She looked around. She was in a hospital. She noticed her hand was laced with Bobby's. _That's weird,_ she thought, _he isn't usually the one next to me, but I'm glad he is._ She stirred a little bit. Bobby looked down at her. "Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I don't think you really want to know." She said smiling weakly.

"I'm going to go tell the doctor you're awake. I'll be right back." Sue nodded.

"I'm glad you're awake." said the doctor as he checked her over.

"I'm not so sure I am. I felt better when I was in the field of flowers," the doctor gave her a questioning look, "I think it was a dream."

"You'll have to stay in here for another couple of days, but then we can move you out of ICU," he said, "Your friends have been at your sides at all times, especially this one." Bobby winked at Sue. She blushed.

"I couldn't leave my Sue all alone, now could I?" She blushed again when she saw him say _my_ Sue instead of _our _Sue as he usually did. "So tell me about this field you were in." Bobby said as the doctor left them alone.

"It was a field of my favorite flowers for miles in each direction. Did you sign in my hand?" Bobby nodded, "I could feel it. You told me to wake up for you. I did. Then, it was the weirdest thing. I felt wind rush around me. I heard Bobby, I heard! It was just a whisper, a whisper in the wind." She said excitedly as she grabbed his hand and dragged him closer. She suddenly realized what she did and dropped her hand embarrassed. "Sorry."

"What did you hear, Sheila?"

"I heard someone say, Sue, I love you, and then it felt like someone kissed me on the cheek." she looked at him embarrassed again, "Maybe it was just my imagination, but it was such a clear whisper in the wind. That was a nice dream though. Until lightning struck me in the chest and I woke up."

_She heard me tell her I love her? _Bobby thought. _Should I tell her it was me? _He suddenly made a decision.

"Did the kiss you felt feel like this?" he said and kissed her on the cheek. Sue was so shocked, she just nodded. "Yeah, that was me. I think though, that you should be kissed a little differently." he slowly leaned over her and pressed his lips to hers. What surprised them both was that when he did that, Sue wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer, making him almost fall over. She realized what she did and immediately dropped her arms.

"Sorry," she said turning a dark shade of red.

"That's alright, I actually really liked that reaction." he put her arms back around his neck and passionately kissed her until they both were gasping for air, "The whisper you heard in the wind, that was me," he said looking deeply into her eyes, "Sue, I love you."

"Bobby," she said, "do you mean it?"

"Of course I do, darlin'. Otherwise I wouldn't have said it." he said lovingly.

"Bobby, I love you too. I don't think I've ever loved anybody as much as I love you." she said and then she blushed again realizing that she just confessed a love for him greater than that of any other person. She closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands. Bobby took her hands off of her face and then kissed her again.

She opened her eyes afterwards and looked at him, "I've never loved anyone as much as I've loved you either," he said, "and after you get better, I'm gonna show ya just how much." Sue blushed again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

They'd told Sue how Doris had confessed to being the mastermind and had used her husband as a guise because she knew the Muslims wouldn't listen to her because she was a woman, but also that they were the ones to most likely get the job done.

**6 weeks later**

Sue was still a little sore from where she was shot. This was her first day back at work. She was starting at a half day because the doctor thought she shouldn't start out too strenuous. When she walked in she saw a big banner, kind of like the one when she decided not to go to New York, that said "Welcome Back, Sue." Everyone was there smiling at her, including Ted Garrett. They pretty much just celebrated that day because the team had done their work in the morning when Sue wasn't there yet.

After everybody left except for Sue and Bobby, he turned to her. "Sue, I talked to Garrett about…us. Not that there is an us, but I told him that I wanted there to be an us. He said that we could and still be in the same unit only if two things happened." Bobby said a little nervously.

"What are the two things?" Sue asked curiously.

"First, we have to keep it professional at work… and second, we have to keep it quiet for the first month. If nobody figures it out in that time than he said we could openly see each other, but the professionalism during the job had to happen no matter what. What do you say, Sue? Want to be my girl?" he asked feeling a little like a schoolboy asking out his crush.

"Do you think we'll be able to fool them for a whole month? Things are happening kind of quickly."

"Do you wanna give it a try? I'd really like it if you would."

"Okay, you got yourself a deal." she said and hugged him careful not to get her wound touch anything. "What do we tell them for now? I know Lucy will probably suspect something and Jack will probably too."

"I don't like lying to them any better than you do, but I figure they'll be so happy for us they won't be mad for long. Jack knows I really like you, so what I'll say is this… I'll say I asked you out and you turned me down."

"Okay, I guess."

"Are you hungry? Let's go grab something to eat and talk about it. Then we'll decide what to do next." They left and went to eat.

**The Next Day**

"Hey Crash, want to go to lunch?" Jack asked Bobby.

"Sure thing, Sparky." said as he slyly winked at Sue when she peeked up at him. They went to their favorite hamburger place and ordered.

"So, did you talk to Sue yet?" Jack asked.

"Yeah actually." and he didn't say anything else.

"What'd she say?"

"She said 'no'" he said doing a good job of looking depressed.

"Did she tell you why?"

"Yeah, and I understand it. She said that since both of us were on the same team, that one of us would have to transfer. She said she's not ready to leave the team and she said she couldn't ask me to. So apparently she likes me, but not enough to change her career over for."

"Well, at least she likes you." Jack said trying to cheer his friend up.

"Yeah, I guess that's something. Maybe someday… We should get back to the office." he said and they left.

**After Work**

"Hey Lucy, I'm going to go out for a bit. I'm going to walk Levi and then I might run some errands. Do you want anything while I'm out?" Sue asked. Lucy shook her head and Sue headed out with Levi in tow.

She walked through the park just thinking when she noticed Bobby sitting on one of the benches. "Hey Bobby." she said.

"Hey Sue," he said not so cheerfully looking sad. Sue looked at him a little confused. He discretely signed **Jack got me to come out here. He doesn't think I should be by myself since I'm depressed that you said no to me. He'll be back any minute. Meet me at my place at 7.** He winked at her and she saw Jack come by.

"Hi Sue." Jack said.

"Hi Jack. Bobby I know you're upset that I said no, but I thought you understood my reasons." She said quite convincingly.

"I do Sue, but it still hurts."

"I've got to get going. I've still got errands to run. I'll see you guys at work tomorrow." they all said bye and she left.

**At Bobby's**

"Hey gorgeous." Bobby greeted her.

"Hi." Sue said. They had fun and had pleasant conversation during dinner. After they were finished they moved to the living room.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Bobby asked.

"Sure." said Sue. They picked out a movie and sat down on the couch together. This time they were holding hands and Sue put her head on Bobby's shoulder on purpose. After the movie was over they gave each other a kiss goodbye.

The next few days at work were okay. They did great at not treating each other any differently than they did before, no one suspected a thing.

**1 Month Later**

"I talked to Garrett to make sure he was still okay with it. He said yeah, that he was quite impressed with the way we've been handling ourselves professionally. He said we can tell everyone today if we want to." said Bobby, "I don't know about you, but I'm ready to shout it from the rooftops that we're together."

"Me too." said Sue, "How are we going to tell everybody? I've got an idea. I won't tell you what it is, but I'm pretty sure you're going to like it." she said with a twinkle in her eyes, "Did you want them to find out today?"

"Of course… unless you don't want to." he said hesitantly.

"I do for sure." she said smiling at him. They headed into the office. They had gone out for lunch and were heading back. After they'd been back for about an hour, Sue put her plan into motion.

"Bobby," she said a little loudly, making sure she had everyone's attention, "come here for a minute." he walked over confused, but Sue stood up and waited for him. When he reached her and she slyly made sure everyone was watching, she put her arms around him and kissed him fervently. He stood for a moment in shock, but then he responded. After they broke apart Bobby had a huge smile on his face and then turned so that he was next to her and put his arm around her waist so he was facing his teammates. They all looked a little stunned. They just smiled at each other. They figured they'd figure it out eventually. "Come to dinner with us tonight and we'll tell you the whole story." said Sue. They all agreed.

**Dinner**

"So you guys get to stay where you are? You don't have to transfer at all and we won't have to lose either of you?" Tara asked.

"That's right. You guys are stuck with the both of us." Bobby said. Then they all told stories and had a good time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**A/N: Sorry if the endings kind of stupid, but I was half asleep when I wrote it. Tell me what you think, even if it's harsh.**

**1 Year Later**

Sue was so nervous. She couldn't believe this was really happening. She was no longer going to be Sue Thomas. She was going to be Sue Thomas Manning. Lucy and Tara were trying to calm her down, but little helped.

Bobby wasn't faring much better. He was pacing while Jack and Myles tried to settle him down. "It's going to be alright, Crash. She loves you, though I've no idea why." Jack said teasingly.

"You're not helping mate." Bobby said nervously.

"You've got precisely two minutes and thirty seconds before you need to go out there." said Myles. They all headed out and stood in their respective places. Naturally Bobby, D, and Myles were groomsmen and Lucy, Donna, and Tara were bridesmaids. The music started playing and after a cue Sue started down the aisle. She looked breathtaking. She was completely glowing and very happy having a big smile on her face.

The wedding went on and when it came time to say their vows, Bobby signed his. It meant so much to her. It was one of the sweetest things that had ever been done for her. Sue knew that she'd remember and cherish this day forever. "You may now kiss the bride." said the pastor and Bobby did. "Now introducing Mr. and Mrs. Robert Manning." they all cheered.


End file.
